Aunque no pueda decírtelo
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Karamatsu era dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños pero era inalcanzable para él. Jamás podría expresar cómo realmente se sentía cuando estaban juntos, mucho menos estar a su lado. Pero... había algo que sí podía hacer y eso era cuidarlo desde lejos [KaraIchi] Muy ligera mención de OsoChoro


Como siempre, lo observaba desde una distancia prudente. No podía hacer más que eso. Cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación normal con él, los saludos morían en su garganta y en su lugar solo salían insultos e incluso amenazas. A veces hasta ignoraba su existencia, como si el otro estuviese muerto.

¿Por qué era tan difícil amar a alguien? Ni hablar de demostrarlo o confesarlo…

Y aún peor… a su propio hermano.

Se abrazó a sus piernas cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños se acercó a él con seguridad, con esa maldita seguridad que tanto odiaba y a la vez le encantaba. Quería tener esa misma determinación, pero solo era basura y nunca nadie iba a quererlo… mucho menos Karamatsu.

¿Por qué, de todos, se había enamorado de él? Lo veía tan inalcanzable. Nunca estaría a su altura…mucho menos a su lado.

—Ichimatsu, iré a recoger a Choromatsu… ¿quieres acompañarme?—ofreció, logrando ganarse una mirada desinteresada del menor.

—¿Por qué debería ir contigo?—preguntó de vuelta, mirándolo como siempre lo hacía. Karamatsu simuló que no le importaba esa indiferencia e insistió.

—Para pasar tiempo de calidad entre brothers, por supuesto—dijo, sin embargo la mirada ajena se endureció de tal manera que lo puso bastante nervioso y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Retrocedió un par de pasos, acercándose a la puerta—. B-Bueno, me voy… si vienen los demás avísales que fui a buscar a Choromatsu al concierto de Nyaa-chan. Cuídate—Antes de dejarlo responder, salió del cuarto y poco después de la casa.

Ichimatsu se abrazó un poco más fuerte a sus piernas, clavando sus uñas en éstas. Menos mal que se había ido rápido, porque el _"A nadie le interesa a donde te fuiste"_ había estado a punto de salir de su boca. Se levantó al cabo de unos segundos y se dirigió a la ventana, queriendo asegurarse si el mayor ya estaba en camino. Cuando éste dobló a la izquierda, entonces empezó a caminar apurado para bajar y salir de la casa también. Se apresuró para llegar a la esquina donde había doblado y una vez allí comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

Miraba a los lados, analizando el terreno, buscando alguna señal que le advirtiera que algo estaba mal. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

Las palabras lo traicionaban en cuanto escapaban de sus labios para expresar sus sentimientos, pero los hechos eran algo que podía manejar.

Nadie tenía porque enterarse que era él quien cuidaba al segundo de ellos desde lejos.

Karamatsu caminaba lento, desesperadamente lento para su gusto, sin embargo seguía manteniendo un par de metros de diferencia para no ser descubierto y tampoco perderlo de vista. El más grande volvió a doblar e Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua.

Claro, entendía que quería llegar puntual para recoger a Choromatsu pero…

¿En serio debía tomar el atajo de la zona peligrosa?

Nunca pasaba un alma por allí y siendo sinceros, Karamatsu era un idiota. Si lo atacaban entonces no podría defenderse.

"Eres un estúpido, Kusomatsu" Pensó con reproche, acelerando el paso en cuanto lo observó meterse a los callejones.

Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiota.

¡Era un maldito idiota!

Quizás parecía Choromatsu quejándose de Osomatsu, pero era inevitable.

Ya ni siquiera sabía si Karamatsu era muy bueno (porque quería llegar puntual para el de verde) o muy imbécil (porque podían hacerle quien sabe cuántas cosas si decidían divertirse con él)

Ichimatsu agudizó sus sentidos aún más de los que ya los tenía en cuanto accedieron a la zona de callejones. No había nadie por el momento, esa era una buena señal.

Pero había cantado victoria muy pronto.

Su oído escuchó un par de murmullos más adelante a los que prontamente se le unieron unas risitas maliciosas. Retrocedió tan solo un poco para ocultarse y prepararse para lo que se venía.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco hombres en total que habían tomado de presa a su hermano. Por suerte no lo habían visto y solo estaban atentos al de azul que caminaba un poco más adelante que ellos.

Respiró profundo. Tendría que estar lo máximo posible en la pelea pues conocía a los de ese tipo y era probable anduvieran con navajas encima. Cuando comenzaron a avanzar hacia Karamatsu salió corriendo de su lugar e impulsándose se trepó en uno, ahorcándolo con sus brazos al rodearle el cuello con éstos. De inmediato éste se movió desesperado y aprovechando la confusión, lo soltó pero hizo que empujara a dos de sus compañeros sabiendo aprovechar su desequilibrio, cayendo los tres al suelo al no lograr reaccionar a tiempo.

Los restantes ya habían tenido los segundos suficientes para detectarlo, así que Ichimatsu debió poner la mano para detener el ataque con la navaja. Lo retuvo, aguantándose el filo desgarrando la palma de su mano y levantando la rodilla para golpearlo directo en toda la entrepierna. Pudo arrebatarle la navaja con esto y entonces atacar con la misma al último que quedaba en pie por el momento. Se la clavó en el estómago con rapidez aunque no una herida de muerte y después se le colocó detrás para tirarlo encima de los primeros tres antes de echar a correr.

Si no se equivocaba, Karamatsu ya habría salido del callejón.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando confirmó que sí. Respiraba agitado y su corazón latía desenfrenado por la adrenalina del enfrentamiento. Y casi adquiere un tic en el ojo cuando acercándose a su hermano notó que éste tarareaba feliz de la vida una canción romántica.

Su mano sangraba, había puesto su vida en peligro por él y Karamatsu ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que podría haberle pasado. Suspiró, escondiendo su mano herida en el bolsillo de su buzo para seguir caminando por la calle sin alarmar a nadie.

De todas formas dudaba tener más problemas… o así era hasta que vio como un grupito de chicas cuchicheaban en cuanto Karamatsu pasó cerca de ellas.

—Los hombres cada vez se visten peor, ¿no creen?

—Y caminando con esa actitud… ¿tendrá baja autoestima?

—Es patético…

—¿Por qué no vas y le pides una cita y luego le dices que era una broma?

—¡Ohh! ¡Eres tan mala! ¡Hahaha!

—¡Yo lo haré!

Pero apenas la última en hablar comenzó a dirigirse hacia Karamatsu, se cruzó con la mirada asesina de Ichimatsu. La paralizó en su lugar, retrocediendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

No necesitó decir nada. Su mirada decía todo.

 _Ni se les ocurra meterse con él._

Y por suerte lo captaron a la perfección. Quizás las manchas de sangre en su ropa también ayudaron.

De todas formas, siguió su camino después de traumatizarlas y respiró aliviado en cuanto Choromatsu se reunió con él. Sabía que ahora el de verde lo guiaría por buenos caminos y cuidaría de él. No lo odiaba, de hecho agradecía que hiciera esas cosas que él no podía por su manera de ser.

Además sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía el corazón del tercero.

Ichimatsu cruzó miradas con Choromatsu en cuanto éste se percató de su presencia y desapareció rápido de su vista para llegar pronto a casa. El mayor lo conocía muy bien, sabía las cosas que hacía desde lejos para cuidar a Karamatsu y confiaba en que le daría tiempo para bañarse y lavar sus prendas o esconderlas con esas manchas carmesí. También debería vendarse la mano herida y ocultarla del segundo.

Pero lo importante era que había podido cuidar de él.

Y algún día, podría decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Algún día, le diría cuanto lo ama.

Algún día.

* * *

 **¡Este fanfic fue puramente dedicado a Britt, una de mis hermanitas menores en su cumpleaños! El Iro _no_ es de mi agrado, pero todo por ella. :) Lo único Iro que escribí en mi vida es esto y un drabble en mi cuenta de Wattpad en Drabbles Navideños. Por si llega a interesar. **

**La portada fue creada por una de mis hermanitas, Karlita, su usuario en Wattpad es terreDeFeu ¡muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
